Three World Aligned
by wisteria-anime
Summary: Enjoy the romantic adventure of Team Natsu & Team 7 with 2 female OCs as they set on a journey. What if the OC had a frightening past? Why did 2 worlds alligned? Wrong, without noticing, 3 worlds had aligned. This is a love triangle story.
1. Certain Things

Hello Mi'nna! wisteria-anime at your service!

Before you proceed on reading, please read this ' CERTAIN IMPORTANT THINGS'

* * *

**1.** **I don't own Fairy Tail & Naruto but I do own my OCs**

**2. I don't make _MONEY_from this fan fiction. This story is just for fun and to test my writing skills and abilities**

**3. The story and plot BELONGS to ME.  
**

**4. For me, _Criticism_ is good instead of _Flaming. Note: If you flame me, you will expierience your worst_ nightmare,dear.**

**5. If you had any suggestion feel free to say it**

**6. I take fan fiction _request._**

* * *

This certain things will be updated in the future. Without further ado, Enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 1 PART 1

**NarutoxYukixNatsu = The troublesome love triangle**

**SasukexKiyuxGray= The Icy cold love triangle**

* * *

**Prologue**

_-Flashback-_

_"Nee-san!" A girl with black hair wearing a cute mini dress that is cover with sand._

_" Hm? Do you want to go home now, [static]? " The white girl asked._

_It was revealed that they were playing in the playground park._

_"Yep!" the black girl respond, popping the "P"._

_" Alright... Hold my hands, [static] , because it's getting dark. " the white girl command making the black girl hold on her sister's hand._

_They were heading home when... a bloodcurdling scream reach the two sisters ears._

_The black girl shiver as she hold her hand into her elder sister's mini dress._

_"[s-static]-nee-san,I-i'm s-scared" she said trembling._

_"Don't worry,[Static]" she said as she squeeze her afraid sister's hand_

_They continued to walk, but the elder sister tried to become strong for her young sister._

_BUT, a black-haired man with blood in his hands face to face the two young twin sisters._

_the black man maniacally laughed as he hold a knife._

* * *

_News: there we're lots of victims found in Tokyo,Japan by the hands of a psychopath. Who was sentenced to death. There were about 9 victims whose body was found dead. There are 2 young victims who was lucky to survived but was still in coma._

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I open my eyes. 'What was that?' I thought as I shook my head.

' A nightmare,huh? what a rare thing.' I thought as I quickly do my morning routines.

Hello Everyone! My name's Yuki Yukimura! I know that my Last name has my First name! My First name states, "snow" while my last name states "snow village". I don't really know why I was named "snow". I had a white hair that length under my legs means I have a long hair. I had blue eyes but when I began to get pissed or angry, my blue orbs turn into red slits. I wonder why? I am a curious person with a cheerful personality. I never get pissed but if I do, your automatically dead. I am fond of eating (chocolate pancakes) and singing. sort of a hobby and now, I wonder who am I talking to.

" Ah~ Chocolate Pancake-san is so yummy!" I said as I was running into the training field.

Forgot to say,I'm a...

" Yuki, your late. " Kakashi simply said

" Hey! I just saw you just gotten here " I replied back.

Frigging Awesome NINJA.

" Anyways, I got something to tell to all of yo-" kakashi said

" What? What?! A MISSION?!" Naruto happily asked.

" Be quiet you,baka!" sakura said pissed and punched Naruto at the head.

"Hey don't hurt Naruto!" I argued and we said lame names to each other.

" Now,now you two. stop fighting " kakashi said as his hands slammed our heads together.

"OW" I said and listen.

" Hokage-sama had brought a mission for Team 7, we need to check the ancient stone that's outside Konoha." he explained.

"WHAT?! JUST CHECK A STONE?! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT?!" Naruto and I shouted in sync.

He just sighed and told us that ' if-it's-not-check-we're-in-grave-danger thingy ' in a lame sentence.

We just pouted and followed.


End file.
